


The Deep End.

by Ezekiel0205



Series: The Wonderful Shenanigans Of the Western Downworlders [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Is An Aweful Friend, Hurt Raphael, Hurt Simon Lewis, Mates, Mom!Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. It was all that was left in him. She was now an old friend of his, crawling every minute in his veins, burning his insides. How could he have ever thought he would survive their lost? His lost. How could he ever think getting her out was the right thing to do? She had broken him. Left him in less than pieces.<br/>He wasn't worthy of this life. If he could even call it like that. God, he didn't even deserved this death. All he could hope for was Oblivion. The Cold and Silence of the Oblivion.<br/>He slowly closed his eyes, getting ready to feel the heat of the sun on his skin. His mind wandered, spinning like a broken record.<br/>Rebecca, Elaine, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Dot, Alaric, Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Camille, Raphael, Camille, Raphael, Magnus, Raphael, Clary, Raphael, Clary, Magnus, Abigail, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael...<br/>"RAPHAEL!" He cried when the sunlight started touching his white skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Down.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Simon asked the warlock "I mean, I feel like I'm not really welcome in the institute and you're kind of my last hope and-"

"Shanon!" Magnus sighted. "Shut up. You are welcome here, since one, it's not my loft but a friends who asked you come and two, I don't know. So i'm gonna leave, alright?"

"Oh...kay." the young vampire said, while he watched the old warlock opening a portal and disappearing in it.

Simon looked around the loft. He had immediately felt like home when he appeared here with Magnus. The whole place felt like a student appartement with hits of femininity here and there. All the fourniture seemed to have been found in garage sale, like this awful old floral couch or the gnome flipping off on the kitchen counter. Yet there was some kind of harmony to it, a thread linking each item to one another. The vampire smiled when he saw the two guitars and the guitar bass hanging on a wall above a old wooden piano. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see a gaz cooker and no microwave. He opened the fridge and gasped at the blood bags lying in it. He took one out and hesitated to drink it. 

"The cups are in the cupboard above the sink" a voice said behind him, making him jump.

His hands tightened around the blood bag, piercing it.

"Shit!" He muttered running toward the sink.

He quickly took a large yellow cup out of the cupboard and poured the blood in it. It was only when the cup was full that he noticed that it was written "Kiss The Librarian" on it. He smiled and finally turned to see the person who had talked to him. A young lady was facing him. Her curly red hair framing her pale face covered with freckles. A huge smile light up her face when she saw the cup he was holding. 

"This is your mug, now. No question there." She laughed.

"Hum, yeah." Simon smiled too "I'm Simon. And you are?"

"Your new roommate! My name's Abigail." 

"Nice to meet you Abby." 

"Nice to meet you Simon"

 

***********TDE

 

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Simon asked.

They were both in the new couch (Simon had her get a new one with the new curtains), sipping coffee for him and tea for her. A week had passed and they had spend all their nights talking. Simon couldn't believe he only had met her a few days ago. He knew everything about her. 

Her name was Abigail Fraiser, she was a witch. She refused to give him her age but he figured she was born around the age of the roman empire at the way she talked about some things (Like when she said that Arthur was a clotpole). When she used magic, her eyes turned from green to light blue. She loved Disney, Doctor who and Supernatural. She had an obsession with mugs and probably had one for every day of the year. He believed that she was bisexual but wasn't sure. She had met Magnus when they were young and before he became the Great Warlock Of Brooklyn. Simon was almost sure that she was older than the warlock because she always called him "Little Mags".  She knew Raphael and Camille (Who she hates). 

At the moment she mentioned Raphael, the conversation took another turn. Simon told her everything that happened the last week. How he betrayed the Clan, how he helped Clary and how in a matter of minutes, it went from "Simon you are my best friend, thanks" to "What are you doing here, vampire?". He told her how much he hoped he had never helped the shadowhunters. 

"Well, he has already a little, the price on your head has been cancelled." Abby answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't have to kill you, you're just a paria now." she smiled sadly.

"Why did I do that? G-" he chocked, his head in his hands.

She just hugged him, leaving the silence sink in. After a few minutes, she whispered.

"It's almost day. Go sleep a bit, Simon." 

"Will you still be there when I wake up?" Simon asked, his eyes full of tears.

"Yes, I'll be there,  _A stór_. Don't worry” she answered, before starting to hum a old Gaelic lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A stór" means "my treasure" in Gaelic


	2. A New Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is sleeping and Magnus come to take new. Like every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a challenge I give myself : give each character a mug :3

The aromas of chocolate and gingerbread filled the appartement, like always when the witch was cooking cookies. Abigail turned around to put Magnus' [mug](https://img1.etsystatic.com/100/1/8998161/il_340x270.831565343_7e84.jpg) in front of him on the counter. The warlock had arrived an hour before looking tired and hurt. He usually did these days as he was running around town with Alec and the other Shadowhunters hoping to find Jace and his father. The night before, they had found Valentine's followers but no trace of the man himself. When the warlock had appeared on her door step, he was covered in sweat and had a deep cut in his left side. Abigail patched him up, let him sleep for an hour and he woke up to the smell of her cookies. His tea was ready when he sat in the kitchen.

He was now slowly sipping the hot beverage in silence, waking up with every swallow. The woman looked at him, puzzled.

"Why don't you go at Alec's when you're hurt?" She asked, when he finally finished his cup.

"He doesn't have magic." The warlock answered, adding a flourish with his hands.

The elder girl just started at him, like always when she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Magnus sighted.

"I wanted to know how Timón -Abby glared harder-... I mean Simon was doing." he corrected himself "I saw Raphael yesterday." he finished his voice letting out way to much concerned.

"That bad, huh?"

"Was there something between them I didn't know about? I mean the last time I saw Raphael that hurt was when he got turned."

"If there was something between them, Maggi, I think even them don't know about it. Because if they did... " she started before stopping, her eyes glowing blue.

"Did you see something I haven't?" The young warlock asked, his eyes full of worry.

Abigail's eyes turned back green and she let out a small laugh.

"Camille was never Simon's sire, Maggi." she sadly smiled.

"Do you mean that...?" Magnus' eyebrows shoot up. "Oh my god." he sighted, his head falling in his hands.

The two of them stayed in silence a few minutes, letting the information sinking in. Camille wasn't Simon's sire, Raphael was. And Simon became Raphael's. They were mates. That explained the state the two vampires were in. That explained their pain. Vampires mates were linked in a way the two warlock had never understood. They loved each other forever, if one of them was hurt, the other could feel his pain like it was his. Some couple, even, after *consummating their love* could speak with their minds. And if one of them happened to be a day walker (which is very very very rare, even in her long life, Abby only met two day walkers) the other one would become one too. (Proven by the two she had met, they were mates)

"How hard it must have been for Simon to betray Raphael. Where did he found the strength to go on?" Magnus whispered more for himself than to really have an answer.

Abigail muttered a old Gaelic prayer before making two times the cross. Magnus had only seen her pray openly a couple of times in his life. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he could feel the pain and worry in her words.

After a few more minutes of silence, Abigail's head shoot up. The young warlock was surprised to see determination in her eyes. 

"We are going to fix the mess they made, Maggi. We are going to get them to see each other for what they are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Abby and Magnus to act like brother and sister or to have this parent-like attitude towards Simon. I hope it shows...  
> Also, I really wanted Abby to call Magnus little Mags but that wasn't really a good pet name... So I decided she calls him Lil' Mags when she talks about him and Maggi when she talk with him :3
> 
> Hope you like it :3


	3. Drowning in Shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe letting him go wasn't the good solution.

She looked at the coffin in front of her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. They say waking up the dead never ends well. Yet, she waked up the golden box, ready to face her own death. Before her hand touched the door she hesitated, she looked at the wooden door behind her. She contemplated her chances : in the other room was one of the eldest warlock living, feared by many and for good reasons and in the sarcophagus in front of her was her boss, the clan leader who wasn't really a dusk person. Lily sighted and opened the coffin. 

Raphael opened his eyes and bared his teeth. He jumped at her, pushing her against the wall.

"Magnus is here to see you!" Lily squeaked protecting her face.

The clan leader took a step back and sighted heavily. 

"You know why?" he growled with annoyance.

"No." the woman shrugged "he said it was important matter he could only speak with you... Though..."she began.

"Though what?" Raphael asked giving her a dead glare. He knew what she was going to say.

"I hope he's here to force you to forgive Simon and make him come home. This place is too quiet without him. Everybody thinks like I do. And  _you know it._ " she quickly answer before rushing out of the room. 

The vampire sighted again. He also hoped he could forgive Simon. But he just couldn't, it still hurt too much. He didn't know why, though... The fledgling had only been there a few weeks, how did he ever got so attached to him? Yet, the young vampire was all he could think about day and night. Every time he closed his eyes, he was seeing Simon, his eyes, his smile. In the silence, he was hearing his voice. He felt the pain of his betrayal and of his lost. He felt it like it wasn't only his but the entire clan's. 

He put on his suit and got out of his room. When he got into the living room, he spotted Magnus in one of the golden couch. Right in the same spot Simon was always sitting to read his comics books. Raphael closed his eyes a moment to sink into the memory before he realized what he was doing. 

"What do you want, Magnus?" he asked coldly.

"I want to talk to you, Pudding. All important stuffs." The warlock answered a big smile lighting up his face.

"Let's not wast time, then."

"Alright" Magnus began as he stood up from the couch. "First problem, you need to resign the accords with the shadowhunters."

Raphael growled and sat in the love seat in front of him.

"Why would I do that? The red head broke the accords, I didn't."

"You will sign because, one, Valentine is out there and we need to be united against him and, two, because if you don't the Old One is gonna be pissed."

"Abigail has nothing to say about vampire poli-" the young man started 

"Abigail is the oldest witch living AND the elected leader of the Downworlders Council. So yes, she has her word to say at every little problem any clan, pack, group or individual might create. Like you are creating right now." The warlock cut him off his eyes turning into their real form. 

Raphael shrank down in his seat. He hope he could turn into a rat to crawl back to his room and hide there forever.

When Magnus saw the effect he had on the vampire, his eyes softened.

"You know that I do this to help you. You don't want to see Abby pissed, believe me."

"I'll resign the accords. What's the second problem?"

"What?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"You said "first problem" so what's the second?" 

"Oh, yes! Simon is your mate." 


	4. The Truth Hurts Even More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, yes! Simon is your mate."

"Oh, yes! Simon is your mate." 

The words echoed in Raphael's mind a hundred times before he fully understood what they meant. Simon was his mate. Somewhere inside him, he always knew. Somewhere inside him, he wasn't surprised. Yet his eyes widened. Simon was his mate. His breath got caught up somewhere in his chest. He didn't need to breath so why did he feel like he was dying. Why did it felt like he needed air to continued living. He was dead. He didn't need air. Simon was his mate. He needed Simon. 

His heart missed a beat. What..? His heart was beating! Slowly, like a light drum in the night but it was beating. Beating for the only person that was on his mind. Beating for a fledgling. For his fledgling. 

This explained everything! It explained his need to protect him that first time they met! That explained the smiles creeping on his face each time he had thought about the (at that time) human. This explained how he had known that Simon was in front of the hotel the night he came back, looking for Camille. It also explained why he felt so betrayed when he understood that the young man was there for her and not him. It explained the heart break. The loss. The pain.

"How...?" Was all he could voice as tears ran on his cheeks.

Magnus knelled in front of the vampire, his eyes soft. He didn't say a word he just showed his friend he was there. When Raphael's head fell in his hands, he just put a hand on his shoulder like he had done so many years before when he had found him in front of that window.

The young man screamed. A loud cry of pain, piercing the silence. Waking the few vampire still asleep in the building. His voice died in sobs. He reached for the top of his head, tugging on his hair like he used to do when he was just a child and he couldn't sleep because a storm.

His mother's voice echoed in his mind " _No_ _est más que una tormenta, mi principe."_ She used to say. " _No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí_ "

"I'm here, Little one" Magnus whispered in the other man' curly hair. "I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is way shorter than the other ones but I wanted to leave it like that. 
> 
> No est más que una tormenta, mi principe. = It's only a storm, my prince  
> No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí = Don't be afraid, I'm here, my love. I'm Here.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

Simon woke up to the sound of music like he always did since he moved in with Abby. But today, unlike every other days, he didn't recognized the song. He pushed his beds covers and stood up in his room. Abby's voice and the piano in the background.

"Running around chasing hearts... Chasing bodies to fix the parts... I don't know how I reached this place... So far from heaven, so far from grace..."

The young vampire walked up to his closet. Took out a jeans and a t-shirt, put them on and got out of the room. 

Arriving in the living room, he silently sat into the couch and closed his eyes, listening to the witch as she continued the song, her beautiful voice filling up the place like a holy melody. When she touched the last piano key, Simon was crying, his eyes still closed. 

"What was this song?" He whispered, incapable to really talk. 

"Drowning Shadows, from Sam Smith. You like it?" Abigail answered as she got up for her seat.

"Yeah... It's beautiful." he opened his eyes. "You are beautiful." 

The witch eyebrows shoot up. Then she remembered what she was wearing. She looked down at her long glittery blue [dress](http://cpbride.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Screen-Shot-2012-12-11-at-8.27.38-PM.png). He had tightened her red hair in a messy side braid. She wore a little bit of make up, just enough to make her apple green eyes pop up. 

"Where are you going like that?" Simon asked.

"Lil' Mags is organizing a party. We are invited."

"Did you say we?" The vampire incomparably shifted in the couch.

"Yes, I did." The witch smiled "Go change!"

Simon immediately got up (he knew better than pissing off his elder... Did it one, never again) and walked back in his room before stopping in front of his closer for the second time of the night. He browsed a little into his full closer, founding nothing formal enough to match Abby's outfit. Even thought the woman had went on a shopping frenzy for him, all he had was casual shirts, a few jackets and jeans. He stood there looking at his many clothes until he hear a chuckle behind him. He turn around to see the old warlock, sat on his bed with a box on her knees.

"What's this?" He asked.

Abigail just smiled and revealed the gorgeous three pieces blue suit inside.

"I want you to look good" She said. 

 

************TDE

 

Simon exited his room and stopped in front of Abigail. He spun around and the witch couldn't help but gape. He was Hot! Freaking hot, even! She let a huge smile creep on her lips. 

"Time to go" she said before snapping her fingers to create a portal. 

She stepped in it and reappeared in the Pandemonium, Simon at her tail. 

The whole place had been changed from the ground to the ceiling. It now looked like a classy ball room. The dark floor was reflecting the fancy glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Magnus had installed a dozen tables everywhere where was lying food and drinks. In the center of the room, he had put a grand piano. 

Abby turned to look at her friend's face, the vampire looked around the room with wonder. 

He didn't know this was a trap. A way for Magnus and Abigail to make him and Raphael fall in each other's arms. Granted, It was a kind gesture from the two warlocks but she still fell like she was tricking her into doing something he didn't want. And after what Clary had done to him, she never wanted anyone to play with his feelings against his will. Yet, this was bound to happen. With or without her help. The only difference is that, without her help. It would take ages and without... One week, tops.

"So" she said, making Simon jump a little "Let's go get a drink!"


	6. Un Cuchillo Al Corazon.

An hour had passed and Simon was feeling great. Thanks to Abby, he had met so many persons his head was actually spinning a little when he was trying to remember someone's name. He had talked with warlocks, werewolfs, seelies,... He had even talked with the alpha of the royal pack of werewolf. He didn't even knew that was a thing! But the Dubois family was real and the eldest pack in the world, thus considered as royalty. 

He walked up to the bar to order a drink when he heard ruffle in the crowd. He turned around and saw Magnus, dressed in a black suit covered with glitter, pushing Raphael towards the piano in the center of the room. The vampire didn't seem to really put up a fight but didn't seem to want to play it either. But after a few more pushes, he finally sat at the piano and began to play. He began with a slow balade, only hitting the highest keys of the instrument. And after a few seconds, that seemed like hours to Simon, Raphael began to sing.

And Raphael singing wasn't something the young vampire had ever thought he would see. He gaped at the older man as he heard his deep and beautiful voice start a slow song in Spanish. 

"Aquí va mi confesión... Antes de ti no fui un santo... He pecado como no... Pero eso es cosa del pasado... Desde que llegaste tu... Lanzaste al aire la moneda... Fuera cara o fuera cruz... Ganabas como quieras..."

Simon felt tears running on his cheeks when Raphael began the chorus. He couldn't understand what the other man was saying but there was something in his voice, like a strong pain. Simon felt like it was similar his pain. The pain he had tried to hide up inside of him for the last past month. And the fact that the clan leader was the one to make it finally explode out of him was unexpected. Why did he felt that way?

"Conocerte fue un cuchillo al corazón... Me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría... Y yo sabía... Que era tan letal la herida que causo... Que este loco aventurero se moría... Y ese día comenzó... Con tu amor con un cuchillo al corazón..." 

In the other side of the room, Abigail watched as Simon walked closer and closer to the piano. As he felt attracted to it by a force unknown. Maybe he was starting to understand, maybe his heart was finally making his brain get that they were made to love Raphael. She closed her eyes, drowning a little bit in the song. Raphael was a beautiful singer and performer, she bet the entire room was falling in love with him but the only one who will have his love in return was the young vampire who didn't even understand this song had been written for him.

"Cuántas noches de pasión... Cuántas mañanas tan vacías... Un error tras otro error... En estas sabanas tan frías... Desde que llegaste tú... Lanzaste al aire la moneda... Fuera cara o fuera cruz... Ganabas como quieras..."

' _Why? why? why?'_ was the only word Simon could think about as he made his way in the crowed that had formed around the singer. This wasn't making any sense. Raphael hated him he knew that but why was he the only one who had broken his armor? Why was he the one to make him break down? Tears were always pouring down his face, he brushed them away and made a step more before stopping. 

' _You love him_ ' made a little voice in his head. But that couldn't be. How could he love Raphael? Why would he? Of course the clan leader was handsome (beautiful even), he also had welcomed him in his home with nothing asked in return. He was also funny, had a beautiful smile, a sharp sense of humour, a voice that would make anyone (and specially Simon) swoon just by hearing it and... Oh shit! He _was_ in love with Raphael. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone! How could he have missed that?! Being in love isn't something you can ignore of not know! so how did he miss that?! 

Then it hit him: Clary. His life long love for Clary had been what was blinding him. He didn't know he could love anybody else, he never had. Clary had been in his life so long he never thought he could have feeling for anyone else, especially a boy. But here he was, frozen in a crowd, listening to his own brain telling him he was in love with the gorgeous man sitting at the piano.

"Conocerte fue un cuchillo al corazón... Me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría... Y yo sabía... Que era tan letal la herida que causo... Que este loco aventurero se moría... Y ese día comenzó... Con tu amor con un cuchillo al corazón..." 

Magnus frowned when he saw Simon immobile in the crowd. He hoped he could read the young man's mind. The fledgling let out a heavy breath. Maybe he was realizing he was in love with Raphael, maybe he has just let out a burp because of the Bloody Mary he was holding in his right hand. Shrugging, the warlock's attention went back to his friend at the piano. The vampire was eyes closed, touching every key in front of him like it was his last time ever touching a piano. 

Then, without any reason, only as he felt the presence of his mate in the mass of guest. Raphael opened his eyes and met Simon's. His hands froze above the keyboard. He seemed to stop breathing as his voice died in his chest.

He looked al around him and stood up slowly. 

"Sorry..." he whispered "I can't continue."

He ran for the exit but Magnus stopped him, his hand on the other man's chest.

"Why did you stop?" The warlock asked.

"I don't want... With him here..." He let out in panicked breaths. 

Both of them heard a small cry in the crowd, they knew it was Simon. Of course the young man had heard them and he was now on his knees on the dark ground, his head in his hands, tears pouring on his cheeks like a river. 

Abigail ran to him and transported them god knows where. 

Raphael looked at Magnus. Even more panicked.

"Do you think...?" His voice broke.

"I think his heart is as broke as yours, Little One. Only he just discovered it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Raphael is singing is Disparo al Corazon from Ricky Martin in which I changed "Disparo" which means "bullet" by cuchillo which means (knife). ;) :3


	7. Fix You.

" _I don't want... With him here._ " 

Raphael hated him. Raphael didn't even wanted to be in the same room than him. How could Simon have ever thought the elder vampire would forgive him. He had betrayed him. He had broke his trust. He deserved this. The pain, the heartbreak.

"You don't deserve this" Abby said in the bed next to him.

The young vampire turned around to face his friend. How did she know? 

"You read minds now?"

"No." The witch sadly smiled "I've just been here before you"

The vampire eyebrows shot up. Abby never talked about her past. She was always saying that the future offered more happiness and that we only should think about that. And Simon always thought she was just trying to hide the reason why her eyes looked like they had cried way too much, even for a person as old as she was. 

"What happened?"

"You don't need to know my story to feel better, _A stór._ You need to understand yours."

Simon couldn't help but frown. He knew his story, he had lived it. He knew what had led to this moment. He understood why he was lying on his bed, the old witch by his side. 

"Simon" Abigail began "You need to know some things I've kept hidden from you because I feared you wouldn't want to know them at the time." 

No sound got out of the vampire's open mouth. He just nodded at his friend, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I've told you about mates. I've told you that vampire mates are special as they are made to live together forever. What I haven't told you is the reason why I've taught you that.  _A stór,_ is that Raphael is your mate. You and him are made to be together."

The young man could believe what the witch was saying. How could he? 

"Raphael hates me, Ab's" He whispered

Abigail said nothing and just hugged the boy beside her. She let him cry and scream. He needed to let go of the pain he had held inside for so long. Inside his sobs, she could hear a few names, like his mom's, his sister's but mostly Raphael's. He cried his name again and again. Abby's shirt soaked of his tears. 

After an hour, the witch watched at the immobile form is her arms. Simon had fallen asleep. She lied him in his bed and got out of the room. 

 

***************TDE

 

"Simon, open, I'm bringing you your breakfast" Abby said after she knocked on her friend's bedroom door.

"Leave me, Abby. I want to be alone today." 

 _And the day after that_ thought the young vampire


	8. I Want To See The Sun.

Simon closed his eyes. He tried to remember what it was like to be human. To have a beating heart, to be able to eat normal food without wanting to rip off your own intestin. He tried to remember his favorite food or his favorite color, the little things that back then hadn't so much meaning. He tried to remember all the names of his band, all the movies he saw. He also tried to see the color of his van. He also hoped he could remember where he had parked it.

He tried to remembre his mother's face, her smell, her smile. Maybe if he imagined her well enough, she could appeared in front of him and hold him in her warm embrace. Maybe she would tell him she loved him or she would sing a old Jewish lullaby to put into sleep. Maybe his sister would appeared to, smiling gently at his immobile form on the ground. And then telling him to get up and stop being so afraid, that everything will go back to normal.

He tried to remember what color was Clary's hair in the sun. Was it red of orange? Did it shine like a cascade of lava or like a golden drop? How many hours had he spend looking at her wild mane? Yet he couldn't even remember them clearly. In his mind they only appeared as a orange blur. 

He took a deep breath and smelled coffee. Abigail never drank coffee, or only when something was upsetting her. She was probably worried. Simon tried to not think about that and fell into a old memory. He saw an old coffee mug, covered in flowers, filled with the hot brown beverage. He looked up to see Clary and Jocelyn arguing about some drawing the young red haired had just done. Simon smiled, the two artists were screaming about shadows and lights, Jocelyn telling Clary that she should put highlights there and not there. Out of nowhere, Dot appeared and snatched the drawing out of the mother's hand. ' _It's really good_ ' she smiled ' _and now it's mine'._ The Frays looked at her with disbelieve while Simon and Luke (who was standing somewhere behind him) exploded in laughter.

A new memory passed through his eyes. That faithful day Clary decided she wanted to become a street artist and Alaric, who was only a rookie then, arrested them. He saw himself in the police station waiting for his mother to come take him home while Luke was scrolling at the two children in front of him. ' _I wont let the law tell me where I can or can't paint!'_ shouted Clary. Simon's very young eyebrows shoot up and he turned to the little girl. ' _Shut up, Clary!'_ He said. It was Luke's eyebrows' turn to shoot up. He looked at the young boy and smiled wide. 

The young vampire let a sad smile creep on his lips. How could have something so good turned into this mess? Where were the innocence and laughter? Where did the hapiness go? Was it Jocelyn's fault? Clary's? Maybe it was just Simon's?

He tightened his grip on his legs. Hiding his face further in his knees. His heart seemed on the verge of explosion. It was so painful. 

Pain. That's it. It was all that was left in him. She was now an old friend of his, crawling every minute in his bones, running in his veins, burning his insides. How could he have ever thought he would survive their lost? Abigail was there for him, yes, she acted like a new family for him but it wasn't it. He needed his mother, his sister, his friends. He needed him.

Above all he needed Raphael. Oh how he needed him, even more now that he knew what the clan leader was to him. But he had betrayed him, he was the only responsible for his lost. How could he ever think getting Camille out was the right thing to do? She had broken him. She had been the one to kill him. Left him in less than pieces. Raphael him had brought him back to people who loved him (No matter the fact that Clary wasn't a very thoughtful friend, she loved him). He was the one who showed him the way, showed him what it meant to be an undead. And he had betrayed him in return. 

He wasn't worthy of this life. If he could even call it like that. God, he didn't even deserved this death. All he could hope for was Oblivion. The cold and silence of the Oblivion. Yes, he only belonged in the void.

His mind wandered, spinning like a broken record.

_Elaine, Rebecca, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Dot, Alaric, Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Camille, Raphael, Camille, Raphael, Magnus, Raphael, Clary, Raphael, Clary, Magnus, Abigail, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael..._

He slowly got up and opened his window's curtains. They made way more noise that he thought they would. And before he could even sit back down, a knock resonated on the door.

"Simon what are you doing?" Asked Abby's panicked voice on the other side of the wooden panel. 

The young vampire heard the witch typing on her phone. She was probably calling Magnus for help. But Simon didn't care. He just closed his eyes, ready to feel for the first time in months the warmth of the sun on his skin.

The voice in his head were now screaming.  _RAPHAEL! RAPHAEL!_

"RAPHAEL!" He shouted.

"SIMON" He heard back behind him. "NO!"

He turned around and saw the old vampire looking at him with shock as the sunlight brushed the youngest skin. 


	9. ¿Que Piensas?

Simon jumped out of the way of the light but it was too late, he had felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. He looked at his arm, already cringing at the thought of its state, and looked for a burn. Yet... Nothing. He gaped at his white skin. There was nothing on it, not even a redness.  _What the hell?!_

He tentatively moved his hands towards the sunlight. He needed to understand. When his fingers touched the light, he got pushed against the wall on the other side of the room by Raphael.

"¡Madre de dios, Simon! ¿Que piensas? " He hissed, baring his fangs at the fledgling.

Said-fledgling frowned at him.

"I don't understand Spanish, Stupid."

A small smirk creeped on the oldest vampire. The had missed this, the sarcasm and the respondent of Simon. He had missed looking at the young man's lips whenever he spoke (or rambled in Simon's case.) He had missed his Simon.

Raphael then remembered that his lover (or soon to be) had just shoved his face in the sun.  _El idiota._ He looked at the young vampire's body, palpating and touching, looking for burns. He ran his hands on his arms and chest finding nothing but smooth ivory skin.

When he looked back up at Simon's face, the young man was looking flustered and was biting his lips hard with his fangs. 

"What are you doing?" He breathed out.

"I'm making sure you are alright,  _Idiota."_

"Why?"

"Because I need you to be."

"Why?" Simon asked again, like a small child.

Raphael smiled and got closer to his mate, letting his lips hover above his mouth. He almost jump when Simon cracked there lips together in a chaste kiss which didn't stay like that long. Soon, their first kiss turned into a huge mess, full of tongue and fangs. 

Simon couldn't help but moan when Raphael licked his lower lip, causing the oldest man to bite down, hard, piercing the skin. When blood touched his tongue, the fledgling chuckled. Raphael move back from the kiss and looked at his lover with a puzzled look.

"You need me." Simon smiled.

"Yes, I do." Answered the oldest vampire, laughing at the cheesiness of those words.

The young one rested his head on his mate's chest, breathing in this sent. Raphael smelled like coffee. 

"I need you too" He whispered in the other man's jacket.

They stayed like that a few minutes, in silence, Raphael slowly rocking his lover in his arms when they heard sounds of thumping at the door.

They turned around and saw Abigail, Magnus and Alec. The two warlocks were holding hands, jumping around like fan girls and Alec looked confused, annoyed and had probably just woke up.

"That's why you woke us up at four in the morning for?" the shadowhunter growled "the two vampires making out. Really?"


	10. Walking Out of The Dark

Abby got out of the room the first, screaming that they needed tea after so much emotion. Magnus and Raphael followed their oldest friend asking her if she still had an addiction with punny mugs. And Simon and Alec stayed in the room.

"So..." Started the vampire. 

"The fact that our boyfriends are friends doesn't mean we have to be." said the shadowhunter. He paused. "But I guess... You know... Magnus told me that you weren't so bad... and I really like Abby... So I guess we could at least be..."

"Friends?"

"Not strangers."

"Oh come on, Alec! At least acquaintances!"

"All right" sighted the young man, hiding poorly a smile "acquaintances."

They shook hands and exited the room. Abigail was pouring a red beverage in three cups in front of her while Raphael filled two other with bloods and Magnus was taking gingerbread out of the oven. All this seemed really natural to them, he way they moved around each other, their posture relaxed. 

"Have you done this before?" Asked Simon, stealing the words out of Alec's mouth (who looked at him with a smile)

"Yes" Raphael answered "I lived with them for twenty years back when I was a fledgling."

He handed the young vampire one of the cup and gave him a peck on the lips. Simon couldn't help but think that his mate was beautiful. He hadn't style his hair so black locks were falling on his forehead. His brown eyes seemed golden in this new light. His skin seemed darker in the sun.  _Wait._ The fledgling jumped. They were in the sun. He tackled Raphael, both falling on the floor, where the sunlight couldn't reach them so early in the morning. Their two cups shattered on the ground and blood smeared on the flooring. 

"What are you doing?" Asked the oldest vampire.

"We were in the sun. We... We were going to burn..." 

Raphael's eyes opened wide as he realized his lover was right. He looked around, hoping Abigail or Magnus would help them get out of here but only saw them smiling. Why were they smiling, they were about to die. He had expected this kind of behalf from the shadowhunter but not from his friends. 

"You hadn't got it, right?" laughed the witch.

"Got what?" the vampire growled.

Magnus exploded in laughter. Holding on to the counter to keep himself upright. Even Alec let a genuine smile light up across his face before shoving a little gingerbread man in this mouth. Abby stoop at the vampires height. 

"Simon is a day walker. And so are you, muffin." she fake-whispered 

Raphael's eyes got even wider. Simon looked inside of them, he looked like a child who had just learn he could fly. The two mates looked at each other before slowly getting up and into the sun. When the warmth of the light touched his skin, Raphael closed his eyes. 

The oldest vampire began to cry. He walked towards the window and fell on his knees before it.

" _Gracias, Santísima Virgen. Gracias de me devolver el sol."_  he breathed out only loud enough for Simon to hear it.

The young vampire approached this mates and held him from behind, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked his lover.

Raphael turned around and snuggled his head on his love's chest. 

"I want you to see your family. I lost mine to soon, you need to spend as much time with yours as possible." He answered.

"Well... I don't want to interrupt this oh so cute moment..." Alec said from his place in the kitchen earning a dark look from Raphael "But if you want to see your family, who are, if I may, mundanes, You will need a plan. A very good one."

"I hate to say it" the oldest vampire sighted "but the shadowhunter is right."

 _"_ First of all, my name is Alec and... " He breathed loudly like the following words were about to hurt him  _"Me gusta tu estilo, güey!"_  

"What?" Magnus almost scream. "Alexander! Are you trying to be friendly with Raphy?!!!" 

The young human growled a yes before going back to eating the gingerbread. 

"Raphy?" mouthed Simon earning a very dark look from his mate.

"I have a solution." Abigail said absently from her place where she had just sat on the couch. "Just come out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gracias, Santísima Virgen. Gracias de me devolver el sol." = Thanks, Holy Virgin. Thanks to give me back the sun.   
> "Me gusta tu estilo, güey!" = I like your style, man (I made Alec say that because of what Raphael has just said, since he said exactly the same thing about Clary)


	11. The Plan

Simon couldn't help but gape.

"Come out? As a vampire? Are you crazy?!"

Abigail put her mug down on the coffee table and brought her hand to her forehead hiding a smile.

"No, _a stór,_ as gay."

Every one in the room looked at her with a puzzled look. She continued.

"You being gay and being scared to tell your family would explain your behalf in a way. I mean, somehow, your generation still see homosexuality as a taboo. So it would have been normal for you, who thought you were in love with Clary all your life -Raphael growled-, to be stressed out and unsettled to realize that you actually liked men."

"But I'm not gay." Simon interjected.

"Your boyfriend could have fool me..." Magnus laughed pointing at the two vampires still embracing.

"Touché..." muttered Raphael.

"So what?" asked the youngest vampire, "I say to my mum that I really moved out of the house to live with my boyfriend? Do you really think she would believe that?"

"Well, no." Abby answered getting up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen to steal one of the gingerbread out of Alec's hands. "You ought to invente a story more believable."

Simon frowned and looked at his mate. What were they supposed to do?

 

**************TDE

 

"This is a bad idea." Simon whined, staring down at his phone.

"Yes it is." said Abigail dialing the number of Rebecca for him.

"What if she doesn't answer?" whispered the young vampire.

He looked behind him, trying to get some help from Raphael who was standing between the couch and the window, enjoying the sun. But his mate didn't speak, he just smiled and put a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Simon brought the phone to his hear, he hoped his sister wouldn't pick up the call. _Helas,_ she did.

"Hello" said Rebecca's hesitant voice in the device.

"Hi, Becca? It's Simon..."

"Simon?!" His little sister almost screamed in the phone. "Oh my god! Is it really you? Are you okay? Where are you? We try to get a hold of you but... I called Clary a few days ago, she said she hadn't seen you in weeks! We were so worried! What happened?!"

"I'm fine, Becca! I've been staying at some friends apartment... Remember Raphael? I'm saying at his best friend's"

"Why haven't you call? I've tried to reach you at least a hundred times!"

"My phone broke..." Simon answered apolitically. "I wanted to buy a new one but didn't really had any occasion to yet... I'm calling you with Raph's phone right now..."

The young vampire almost heard his sister frown.

"Raph? The Hispanic guy? You didn't seem this close when we met him..."

"Things have changed..." Simon trailed off, reaching for his mate's hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I wanted to call you to see if you wanted to get a coffee with me sometimes? I've got a lot to tell you..."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Rebacca asked, stress in her voice.

"No, nothing like this... I actually never fell better, sis'. So... Coffee?"

"Sure!" the mundane answered. "When?"

"Tomorrow? Around four?"

"Perfect for me, see you then! I can't wait!" the vampire's sister said before ending the call. 

On the other side of town, a young mundane looked back at her dark skin friend who was staring at her with a puzzled look. 

"Maureen, Simon is back... And I think he is gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I will not be able to update as much as before because of school and the exams... but I'll still try :3
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter :3


	12. My Brother is Popular?

Rebecca looked at her watch, she was fifteen minutes late for the meeting up with her brother.  _Shit,_ she thought,  _First time seing him in weeks and I'm fucking late!_ She rushed toward the entry of the coffee shop. Maybe Simon was late too. She laughed, the day her brother will be late is the day he'll die. She entered the shop and looked around. It was definitely rush hour. She leaned to her right, then to her left but found no sign of her brother's slick back curly hair and the plaid shirt he would wear. Instead, she spotted a group of young teenage girl, a few couple and finally, in the back a group of five UNI students who looked way to cool for Simon. The mundane still stared at them, every person in this group looked like a freaking model, even if two of them only had their back facing her, she could tell they were hot. The three sitting on the couch facing her were a girl with a crazy light red curly mane dressed with a vintage looking [dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/24/52/cb/2452cb7a3201768263ec59263cc4b615.jpg)covered with flowers, a dark haired certified hottie dressed only in black with a leather jacket and some kinds of tribal tattoos and a equally as hot Asian guy with eye-shadow and a dark red [suit ](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1X_mxJpXXXXbaXpXXq6xXFXXXi/201501327/HTB1X_mxJpXXXXbaXpXXq6xXFXXXi.jpg)jacket with golden patterns, a blue pair of trousers and gold shoes. She was too focused staring at the odd trio, she forgot she was still standing in front of the door and she didn't noticed that one of the guy on the other couch had turned around.

"Becca!" He called as he stood up.

It took the girl a minute to recognize her brother. God, he had changed! She gaped. His glasses were gone, revealing his beautiful chocolate eyes, his hair was shorter on the side and he had style it upwards. He was wearing a black batman shirt with a dark gray leather jacket. He looked so good! 

Rebecca rushed towards him and crashed him in a hug. For a moment, she felt Simon tensed but after a second, he leaned into the embrace. 

When she backed off, she couldn't help to gape again He was really hot!

"Simon" she managed to say "Did you become a model?"

It felt good to hear her brother's laugh. He made her sit in the empty chair next to the couch he had been sitting in with Raphael. The mundane smiled at the Hispanic man, he also looked really good, the last time she saw him, she was pale, his hair perfectly styled and a smirk on his face. Here, he was tan, had let his hair naturally curl and was genuinely smiling at her. One thing hadn't change though, he was still wearing a suit with a designer [jacket](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1I4RFKpXXXXaBXXXXq6xXFXXXe/Stand-Collar-Suit-Men-2015-New-Arrival-Fashion-Autumn-font-b-Blazer-b-font-Leather-Long.jpg).

"To answer your question, I didn't became a model. Only a vampire." Simon smiled.

Rebecca laughed at that. The others smiled too but seemed more reserved around the young woman. 

"Either way" The young man continued "Let me introduce everyone! You already know Raphael. This -he pointed at the red haired girl- is Mérida-

"Abigail" she rectified with a smile.

"-This -He gestured towards the tattooed guy- is Grump and next to him is Fierce."

Said-Fierce giggled while 'Grump' gave Simon a murderous look.

"It's actually Alec and Magnus" Raphael whispered at the mundane while her brother was laughing his butt off. 

Rebecca nodded. This was weird. " _It's the first time I see him having fun with someone else than Clary..."_

Everyone turned towards her... Shit. She had just said that out loud. She looked at her brother and was surprised to see that his eyes weren't glowing with admiration like they usually did when someone mentioned his best friend. Instead, his eyes were full of sadness, anger... and hurt? What had happened to the both of them? She looked around the table, Raphael seemed on the verge of killing someone, Abigail, her, was fully focused on Simon and looked sad. Alec didn't seem to care at all but seemed more annoyed than before. But it was truly Magnus' reaction that choked the young mundane the most. He looked disappointed. Did he also knew the Fray girl? This was a question she needed to answer but first, she had to say something to bring back a smile on her brother's face.

"Simon, you know what? -her brother nodded- I know your gay..."

That took the young man out of his thoughts. He jumped so high, Raphael had to hold him so he wont fall off the couch.

"You whaaat?" Simon squeaked.

"I know you are gay... And I would guess you are dating Raphael."

The Hispanic male had to cough a laugh at the sight of his lover's gaped mouth. 

"How-?" he began.

"I don't know... I think I kind of always knew it. And seeing you leaning into him when you sat just confirmed it. Don't worry, though. I still love you."

"Oh my g-!" Her brother chocked, she raised an eyebrow. 

"It actually explained your behavior when you had to leave. I mean I understand that it was also the pressure of UNI but I always thought it was because you were scared we would not accept you... I mean you left to live with a really hot guys who is obsessed with designer jackets..." 

She shot a apologetic look to Raphael who just nodded with a chuckle.   


	13. A Very Angry Reunion.

A few days had passed since Simon had seen his sister in the coffee shop. During those days, the two siblings called each other every night before they went to sleep. They exchanged a few words about school for Rebecca and Raphael, mostly, for Simon. And after calling his sister, the young vampire called his mother. He had met her the day after the date with his sister. It went as expected, Elaine was happy to see her baby boy and she cried when he told her about being gay. She told him that he had to come for diner that night with Raphael. Which he did. Simon was almost sure that if Raph wasn't his boyfriend, his mother would have married him. She started talking about literature and old movie with the vampire. She really loved her son's mate, he was perfect for him.

Elaine would never tell Simon but during the meal, she observed them. To her they were the perfect representation of the ying and the yang. Simon was exited and full of energy, where Raphael was more calm and collected. Simon had an open mind, he had never really commit to a religion and was really hopeful, trying to find the best in every cult, thought, and even person. Raphael was very very very catholic, he didn't really talked about it but Elaine saw him say the graces before the ate. And not that he was close minded but he had his opinion and believes and he wasn't really looking like he wanted to change them, one of those believes was that there was a monster in everyone of us and no hope was to see in his eyes. Elaine smiled kindly when she understood that. They needed each other. Simon was going to prove Raphael that sometimes you mustn't loose hope on someone. And Raphael was there to protect her boy from evil. May it come in the form of a friend or an enemy.

Little did she know that this theory was going to be proved a few days later. When a certain person burst the door of Magnus' apartment where were currently eating a couple of vampire and two very old warlocks.

"Where is he?" Screamed Clary as she rushed into the living room.

Alec was behind her. He raised his hand in apologies. He looked around the room. Simon had his hand on Raphael's chest, pinning him to the sofa. Magnus had that look on his face which meant that he was angry and Abigail... well... She was coughing. He raised his eyebrows at that until his saw that she was eating noodles... She had just chocked on a noodle. Alec mentally face palmed. This woman was more that four hundred years old and she was choking on noodles?! Come on! She's  _The_ Eldest. She's supposed to be the dragon slayer, the shadowhunter be-... Of topic. Sorry. He turned to look Magnus in the eyes.

"I tried to stop her. But she wouldn't listen." The shadowhunter said.

Magnus got up from his seat and slowly walk towards his boyfriend. He gently put his hand on the shadowhunter's chest, pushing him a little out of the way. 

"It's okay." The warlock whispered, his voice empty of any emotions.

He turned to face the red headed girl that had just entered his home without permission. His eyes turned cat like and sparkles of magic started appearing on his fingers. 

"Get out." Magnus growled. "Now."

"No!" answered Clary looking at his straight in the eyes. "Raphael did something to Simon and I'm here to stop it before I loose someone else!"

"Sorry what?" Simon asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Alec told me about you thinking you are in love with him!" (Said-Alec cringed and mouthed a "sorry") "I don't believe it! I know you're not gay! I know you! So I figured he must have tricked you into some kind of vampire weird forced relationship! But I'm here to help!"

Every one gaped at that. 

"Okay... That's a weird thing to say coming from you." Said Abigail, her voice still strained from chocking on a freaking noodle!

"And who are you?" asked the Fray girl.

"Abigail Fraiser. Witch." The woman answered her eyes turning ice blue.

Simon got up from his place on the sofa and walked towards the young girl. Raphael got up after him but his mate gestured him to stay there. It didn't stop the vampire from letting his fangs out but he did as his lover said.

"Clary." Simon began. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saving you! I-"

"Can you not start a sentence by "I" for ones?" the young vampire interrupted her. "You know it's really annoying to hear you going on all the time like this. " _ **I** want **my** mother back" " **I** want to be a shadowhunter" "But **I** still want Simon to be **my** friend" " **I** want **him** to be a vampire and  **I** don't care if he died because of  **me**_!"

Every time he said the word "I" or "me" Simon took a step closer, making Clary back away from him, until her back was against a wall.

"It's time you think of some one else than yourself, Clary. Let's start with... I don't know... Me? I died because of you! You introduced me to this world! I've always been the nice little Simon, the pet dog who was following you around. I've always been your shadow, your  _Best Friend_ ! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! Of course I would have followed you every where! You were my first love, but you wont be my last. You want to know why? Because I betrayed the only family I had for you. The Clan had took me in, helped me, showed me how to live this after-life I've never wanted! Yet FOR YOU, I lost it all! And how do you thank me?! By kicking me out of your life. You know I still remember the last words you said to me. Do you? Do you remember saying I was a monster? Because I do. So you think that after that I will forgive you? Well guess what. I do. Because I'm still the same little Simon. That doesn't mean I'm still in love with you, though. I'm in love with Raphael. The same Raphael who almost burn to the sun for me. The Raphael that helped me as much as he could and The Raphael that You made me betray.

"You have no right to come here and say that he tricked me into a relationship I didn't wanted" Simon continued "Because this (He gestured at the people in the room) is actually the first thing I've ever wanted in a long time. Not for you, not for anyone else than me. I love Raphael. Whenever you accept it or not."

Clary stared at her childhood friend, her eyes filled with tears. 

"How can you not hate me?" she asked.

"I did. For a while but than I understood. You were too blinded by your own misfortune to even see the others'. You had lost your mother. I understand that now."

"But you died... and..-"

"I did it for you, yes but you've never made me do it. Truth is, I forgave you the day you kicked me out of the institute. It doesn't mean I didn't hurt. It doesn't mean our relationship is the same as it was before but it means I don't hate you."

A growled sounded behind the young vampire.

"Well I do." grunted Raphael as he rushed toward the shadowhunter ready to rip her throat out. Simon stopped him with one hand and looked into his eyes. 

 _"Don't"_ he whispered as the word echoed in his mate's mind. 

Raphael rolled his shoulder and straighten his posture. If his mate didn't want the bitch killed, he won't kill her. Yet. He went back to the sofa and sat, his whole body still tense. 

In fact you could feel the tension in the air. Magnus, his fingers still glowing, and Alec, whose bow had appeared on his back, looked like they couldn't figure out who was supposed to protect the other one. Even Abigail, who was always calm and relaxed had still her eyes fully blue. 

"God!" Simon said as he looked around, spotting all his friends so stressed. "Will you calm down?!"

Abigail was the first one to react, her eyes turning back to their apple green color as a smile lit up her face.

"You just said God!" She pointed out with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the reaction I got about you liking Abigail, I thought about creating a sort of sequel to this where I would talk about her. It would be the story of her life before she met Simon and maybe even before she met Magnus and Raphael. Would you guys want to read that? :3
> 
> So here's the link for this : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148759/chapters/16231262   
> Tell me if you want more or not ;3


	14. Sunrise, Friends, Family.

Clary looked around the room. Happy to see that everybody had finally relaxed after her entry. He gaze naturally went towards Simon. The young man looked happy. Really happy. She actually never saw him smile like this. Every time they were together before, he would one half smile like he was trying to hide something from her, and she knew why now. 

When Simon told her what he felt earlier that night, it moved her. Mostly because she had always thought they told each other everything. And hearing that she had been that awful bitch to one of the most beautiful and kind person in the world broke her heart. She had make Simon unhappy. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. Yet the young vampire made her stay, and said that he wanted her to know what had happened in his life. He said that their relation was never going to be like it was but they could built another one, more healthy for each other.

Simon had first started by introducing Abigail. Okay, maybe introducing is a little large compared to what he did. He basically just said to Clary

"This is Abigail."

The two read headed girls looked at each other after that and started laughing. Abigail gestured at Clary to sit next to her and explained to the young shadowhunter that she was a really old witch and that she knew Simon because they were roommates. She also told her that she had known Magnus (She called him Little Mags and said Little Mags blushed hard) and Raphael for a very long time.

And after that, every thing when smoothly, with a few murderous looks from Raphael still but other than that... Simon told her about how Raphael and him got together, that he was a daywalker and so was Raphael. He told her about his sister and his mother.

Clary was taken out of her thoughts when the young vampire asked:

"And you? How's everyone?"

Clary's head fell. She had not expected having to talk about her problems tonight and didn't really want to. 

"We are trying to make it work" she whispered. 

She started looking at her hands, she wanted to shrink so that no one would be able to see her anymore. She didn't see Simon looking at Alec with a puzzled look but her head shot up when the young man started to explain.

" My parents are a mess. Mom doesn't even want to look at me anymore and Dad keeps his distance even though he doesn't ignore me. Izzy is a mess too but she tries not to show. Since I'm not that around anymore, she took charge of the institute. She's a good leader, maybe better than I ever were." He paused looked at Clary, the girl nodded and he continued. "Jace is still missing, so is Valentin and the cup. Jocelyn and Luke are together but they fight a lot because of Jace and everything that happened when she was in unconscious."

"And I fight with her every time we are in the same room." finished Clary before letting out a small sob.

Abigail moved closer to the shaking girl, her hand wrapping around her shoulder. The witch gave a look to Simon (who looked like he was ready to jump and save the shadowhunter) that said 'I got this, stay with Raph'.

"Why are you arguing?" Magnus asked.

"Jace mostly..." Clary answered "but also Valentine and the fact that she hid this world to me."

Raphael was starting to get really angry at the girl, only ten minutes in and she already was the center of the attention! She was already spreading her message  _"My life is a mess" "i never wanted this life" "what did I do to deserve this"..._ He was really starting to consider ripping her face off when he heard something, just a whisper but he thought he heard her saying.

"Me knowing would have saved you"

Who was she talking about, was it Simon? Did she just said that one of the reason she fought with her mother on a daily basis was that she thought that if she had known about this earlier, Simon would still be alive, human? Did she just said, without actually wanting to say it out loud that she felt responsible for the boys fate? 

Raphael's brain was ready to explode. He still hated the red haired but seeing her so fragile and vulnerable made him feel... compassion for the girl? He felt like the night he had brought Simon to the Institute. He was feeling the same... crack in his chest. Maybe it was because it was related to Simon maybe it was just the exhaustion but the old vampire fell like he could maybe forgive the girl for being an idiotic bitch. Maybe he could see her differently.

He pushed that thought far far away in a corner of his brain. And the exact same moment he turned back his attention towards the conversation, he heared the voice of his boyfriend say

"If you want an extra pair of legs to help you search for Jace, I'm in."

Raphael gave this mate a murderous look and clenched his jaw.


	15. Just a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm very sorry that I didn't update all this time but I honestly was a bit too lazy after all my exams... But the envy of writing struck me again and Since I already have a few chapter in mind for the rest of the story, I stared to write again. 
> 
> So here's some fluff for you... Hope you'll enjoy it!

Raphael rolled over in the silk sheets, his arms reached for the young man on his side. He brought him close to his chest and buried his face in Simon's neck.

"How could you accept without asking me first?" He growled in the younger vampire's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"The red head" Raphael growled again. 

"Are you mad that I accepted to help her?" 

"Whitout asking me first. Yes."

The youngest man pushed his lover away from his to look him in the eyes. 

"I didn't ask you to help her, I am willing to do it alone. That's why I didn't ask your opinion back there. I help. You stay and take care of the clan." 

At those last words, Simon's gaze went around the bedroom, as he was mentioning the other rooms around. 

Raphael growled, knowing he was right. But he couldn't leave his mate alone in the streets while Valentine was running free. Especially to search him. What if something happens to him? 

"I'll help too." He let out, his voice free of all emotion. 

"And why would you do that? You hate the shadowhunters and especially Clary." Simon smirked.

"You said it yourself, I protect the Clan."

Okay, to be honest, Simon hadn't expected that answer. He had been sure Raphael would just say he was a idiotic flegeling who just get killed at every corner of the street. He laced his arm around the other man, a questioning look on his face.

Raphael sighted.

"You are my mate, Simon. As such, you occupy the second place of command right after me. If you do something and I don't back you up, it will be seen as a mark of weakness by the other clans. Especially if we clame that we are mates without looking like we trust each other. Other than that, Valentine is a threat to the clan And you." 

Raphael paused, looking deeply into his lover's hazel eyes.

"And we protect each other. We are a family.The clan, Abby, Magnus and you are my family. I'll protect you until I die." 

If anyone in the building was listening to their conversation they may have assumed that Raphael had just talk about the clan.  But truly he was talking of Simon and him. Being a family. And he wanted the younger boy to understand that he was the only family he wanted. The last words were only adressed to him.  _I'll protect you, my mate, my love, my sun, until I die._

Those words echoed in Simon's mind, leaving a invincible trace in his heart and sending heat in the centre of his being. He felt himself getting hard from those words only. They were the last thing. The last evidence he needed to fully believe that Raphael loved him. Tears ran on his cheek as he held his lover even closer that before. 

Raphael knew Simon wasn't crying of sadness he would have felt it if he was, so he smiled, burying his face into his lovers hair. 

That was then only he felt the hard member of the young vampire against his leg. He really wanted to act on it but decided not to. To confortable to move he fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by his lover's smell.

 

**************TDE

 

Magnus' phone lit up into the dark, ringing, and waking up the warlock. He check the ID of the caller. 

" Alexander" he said aswering the phone, a fond smile on his face. "Still awake this late at night? Couldn't sleep?"

"hum... Yeah, he voice of his lover aswered on the other side of the line, "I had to go out and... Search..."

Magnus couldn't help but heard the pain into the young mans words. Every night for the past two month the had gone out looking for Jace. And every night he came back to the institute with less faith and proof that his adoptive was even alive. 

"Have you found something today" the warlock asked with a kind voice. 

"Not yet... I'm at the dock, close to your apartment now and..." Alec's voice got cut by two others. 

"What are you doing here?" The first man said. "This is private property" 

Alec let out a gasp. "You're a member of the circle, you know where Valentine is!

His hands tightening around his phone, Magnus began to scream in the device.

"Run! Please Alec, my love run!"

But Alec couldn't hear him, his attention was elsewhere. All he could see was the man next to the one who had talked to him. All he could watch was his feature that had only appeared in the light. All he could hear was his voice.

"Well... After all your searching, looks like you finally found me..." 

"Ja...-" stared Alec.

"The names Jonathan Alexander. And you, Lightwood, you're coming with us."


	16. Help.

Magnus' phone crashed into the ground, breaking in two pieces but he couldn't care less. His mind was spinning.  _Alexander, my love, run!_ His own words echoed into his mind. He needed to save him, now. Quickly creating a portal, the warlock appeared on the dock. He began to run in every direction he could think off but could find no trace of his lover, then he began to scream, but no one answered his calls. 

The warlock created another portal and arrived in the lobby of the Hotel Dumort. He rushed into the hallway until he found the room he was looking for. Magnus didn't even bother to knock, he opened Raphael's bedroom door and walk up to his best friend sleeping form. The vampire was tangled with his mate. In other circumstance the warlock would have found that adorable but right now at this exact moment, the sight of the two lover made his heart bleed a bit more. 

"Raphael, Simon, Wake up I need you. NOW!!" 

He had shouted the last word. Making the two vampire beside him jump out of slumber. He had expected Raphael to attack him but instead, It was Simon who was now pinning him down to the ground a hand around his neck. The other Vampire hurried up to is lover and pulled him away from the warlock. 

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked, half sleeping. 

"They have Alec." Magnus aswered, fighting of the tears in his eyes.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Jumped Simon, reaching to gently put his hand on the warlock's shoulder. 

"The circle. They have him." And then, he began to cry. Tears ran down his face, soaking up his cheeks. 

The two vampire looked at each other and without exchanging a word, decided to go to Abby's. She would have know what to do.

*********TDE

Simon pushed his key into the hole and violently opened the door of the witch's apartment.

"ABBS!! " he shouted. "WE NEED HELP!!!"

Hopefully, Abigail wasn't asleep, she peaked out of the kitchen. When she saw the state the warlock was in, still crying into Raphael's arms she ran up to her oldest friend and took his face into her hands.

"What happened, Maggi? Did someone hurt you?"

"N..no" Magnus managed to say between two sobs "The circle... They... They have him... They have Alec..." 

The witch eyes turned bright blue, brighter than anyone in the room had ever seen them. Her whole being irradiated with anger. She mentioned the group to the couch and stood in front of them. She looked Magnus in the eyes and told him, her voice calmer than ever before but also gentle. 

"I need to know what happened in details." 

Magnus told her everything, sobbing the whole time. He told her about the call and Jace. He told her what happened after that until then. 

When Magnus stopped talking she nodded, silently, help the warlock getting up and led him to Simon old room. When she return, her expression had again changed, her face was blank. All anger, all affection was gone from her features, she was full on "head of the council" mode.

"Simon, I need you to contact Alec's family, they'll want to know what's going on." She said.

"Alright." The young vampire jumped of the couch and left the room.

Raphael, talk to your clan, maybe they'll be willing to help..."

"Are you going to call the council on this?" Raphael asked.

Then only, Abigail's mask fell down, he eyes filled with sadness and remorse.

"I wish I could but... It's a Shadowhunters matter. Not a downworlder. We are alone in this."

"But Alec's Magnus' boyfriend! It's related to the downworlders! " The oldest vampire exclaimed.

"If they were married, It would be... There's nothing I can do, Raph... I'm sorry..."


	17. Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one! I know I took a long time to write this chapter and it's not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm having a bit of the writer's block on this one... I know the rest of the story but I have some trouble putting it into words... I'll try thought but it will take more time... I'm so sorry :3

Isabelle looked down at her phone to check the time, and frowned at it. This couldn't be right, his brother had gone searching for more clues two hours ago! By now he would have called her or at least send her a message but nothing. Not a word. She was starting to get worried but she had to keep a straight face in front of the other shadowhunters around. With Jace and Valentine still on the loose, everyone was already on edge, no need to add some tension for nothing. 

She was about to go back to busyness when her phone finally ran. She didn't even bother look at the ID caller, it had to be Alec.

"You know, banging your boyfriend isn't a reason not to answer my text." She said, laughing.

 "What?!" squeaked a voice on the other side of the call. "Izzy, It's Simon..."

The way he said it put her got her worried. He sounded like something awful had just happen.

"Simon, what's going on? You sound weird..."

"It's Alec" he answered visibly looking for the right words. "He has gone missing..."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked, her hand instinctively tightening up into a fist.

"He was kidnapped... By Jace."

Her heart missed a beat and her breath got stuck into her chest. She tried to ask for more information or just a confirmation that it had really happened but she couldn't speak. 

"It happened over an hour ago... " The vampire continued "Magnus was on the phone with him then... He searched for your brother but couldn't find any trace of him nor Jace...  I'm so sorry, Izzy..."

The young woman felt a tear running down her cheek but quickly brushed it away. She needed to find her brother, now. 

"Where are you now?" she asked Simon, her voice shaking despite herself.

"I'll text you the address. See You there."

The young vampire cut the conversation and headed back to the living room. He stopped right at the door as he heard a loud fight between Abby and Raphael.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A FUCKING POLITICIAN RIGHT NOW?!!!" the vampire shouted.

"I DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES, RAPH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE SHADOWHUNTER'S ENCLAVE DIDN'T WANT US TO GET OUR NOSE INTO THEIR AFFAIRS!  "

"IT'S ALEC WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"YES AND IF I INTERFERE, I WONT BE THE ONLY ONE TO SUFFER FROM THE ENCLAVE'S ANSWER AND YOU KNOW IT!" The witch screamed back at him, tears in his eyes.

This comment made Simon jump.

"What do you mean the enclave's answer?" He asked, making the two other jump.

They shared one look.

"It's not important now" Abigail responded "Did you reach Isabelle?" 

"Yeah..." The youngest answered with a sigh. "She should get here in a bit."


	18. Rules.

The knock on the door broke the silence reigning in the apartment. Abigail got up to welcome Izzy inside. The shadowhunter rushed inside already asking question while tears ran on her face.

"Do we have any news? What can we do?"

Simon got closer to her and lead her to the couch. She sat down and looked around the room, waiting for her answers. Raphael began;

"The clan searched the entire dock area but there's no trace of your brother. Doesn't mean we stop looking, I've asked them to enlarge the perimeter of search and we hope to get something... but..."  

"But what?!" the young woman asked.

"But if the shadowhunters didn't find anything in weeks of searching, there's almost no chance for us to have any result using the same system." Abigail stated.

"SO WHAT?! YOU ABANDON?!" Izzy started to shout "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALEC'S FRIENDS!!"

"This is a Shadowhunter matter." Abby deadpanned "There's nothing we can do."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Abigail sighed. She knew that whatever she said right now would upset Isabel. She thought about casting a spell on her to put her to sleep. Not long... Just long enough to think about this fucking situation and their options but Raphael cut her short.

"Well... She's the head of the Downworlder Council."

"The what?!" Simon and Isabel exclaimed at the exact same time.

"The Council. I've already told you about it, no?" The elder vampire frowned looking at Simon.

"You've mention it but..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS COUNCIL HAS TO DO WITH MY BROTHER?!" the young woman interrupted the fledgling.

"It has to do that because of the said council, my hands are tied. Young lady," Abigail said, her eyes flashing blue, daring the shadowhunter to stop her from finishing what she had to say, "Don't you know you're history? The council has established strict accords with your enclave. We cross the line, we die. All of us. Your people kill us all. So do you really think I, as the head of the only thing that stops that from happening AGAIN, will risk something for one shadowhunter?!"

She paused a moment. Took a breath.

"As head of the council, my hands are tied." She started, "So I'll just resign."

Raphael's jaw almost hit the ground as he looked his oldest friend casting the spell which was announcing to the whole supernatural world that she, Abigail Fraiser, dragon slayer, shadowhunter beheader and daughter of Neron, was resigning from her position.


	19. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I fell like writing again so ... well... I hope you'll like what I have in store for you :3

"I, Abelia Rubra, daughter of Neron, resign from my position as head of the downworlder council, by this spell, I am now free of any charges, restrictions and rules untrusted in me by the council, his alliances, treaties and accords. I am now my own person and work only for the good of my people and the future of our world. So hear my call, warlocks. Hear my call, vampires. Hear my call, werewolves. Hear my call, seelies. HEAR MY CALL, DOWNWORLDER. I WILL FIGHT. I WILL PROTECT MY PEOPLE AGAINST THE EVIL THAT AS ONES AGAIN HIT OUR OWN, I WILL BE IN THE TRENCHES WITH YOU. NOT AS A LEADER. NOT AS THE HEAD OF THE COUNCIL BUT AS A SOLDIER WILLING TO GIVE MY LIFE FOR THE CAUSE. WILLING TO GIVE MY LIFE FOR MY POEPLE AND TO RID THIS WORLD OF VALENTINE MORGENSTERN. So now, downworlder, I only have one question for you. WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME?" 

 

The call echoed in every downworlder's head. Getting stronger and stronger like a batter cry. People everywhere stood up and screamed, ready to fight with the old witch.

 

 

In a boat, in the middle of a cloud of magic, two bright blue eyes opened. They looked around spotting others, giving looks. Then for the first time in ages they saw hope. And magic.


End file.
